


Fresh Bitten Modeling

by Thunderclaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Deepthroating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Knotting, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Neckz 'n' Throats, Nipple Play, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderclaw/pseuds/Thunderclaw
Summary: Carter is having a nightmare about a drunken night in the woods. About red eyes. And pain. As he discovers what happened, he realizes he must leave his town. Must start fresh. And the perfect place is suggested by his RA, Danny: a werewolf magazine in New York, where a couple high school friends of his work. Where Carter may find an Alpha. An alpha he has no idea he is about to fall hopelessly in love with: Scott McCall.





	1. First Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of many! It is going to be slow the first chapter or two, but be expecting more smut and gore very soon ! I will be adding chapters as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy!

Carter Wilson looked into the mirror, his face a map he was no longer familiar with. Sleep deprivation had caved craters under his once shunning hazel eyes. Malnutrition was jutting out his already chiseled jaw, his light scruff hiding little of the sharp contours. And fear coupled with confusion had done the rest of his body in. 

The dirty-blond hair on his head was disheveled, a bit dry from an ever-increasing amount of showers to cool his body and calm his heart. His average frame was developing muscles, and getting leaner by the day. The sudden changes had him horrified. 

So horrified that he hadn't been to classes in two weeks. Not since that night. Carter wasn't sure exactly what happened. He knew he had gone to a party, gotten incredibly drunk, and had wandered outside. Not much to remember after that, unless his dreams were to be believed. 

Those dreams, another cause of his fear. He had just left the party, found himself alone in the woods, and had a pin prickling sensation. Like he was being watched. Then the eyes appeared in the darkness ahead of him. A low growl echoed through the night. A rustle of moving leaves, pain on his side. Then waking up in a cold sweat. 

Carter knew it couldn't have happened. He did have a mark on his chest. Did. It had healed three days later. But things like his dream didn't happen in the real world. 

The doors to the dorm bathroom opening scared him out of his brooding. Sounds were so intense now. His room's bumping and creaking, the sounds from the adjoining rooms. And the disgusting smells that permeated the dorm were enough to make him vomit now. 

As people clamored in behind him, Carter drew his towel tighter around his waste and slipped down the hall back to his dorm. Now he was glad he had chosen a room without other people. Here he could relax, try to make sense of his life. 

Flopping down onto his severely unkept bed, Carter took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Just as his nerves eased, a knock came. A loud knock. Jumping at the sudden sound, Carter swore, then called out toward the door,his voice gravely from lack of use,

"Wh-who's there?"

"It's Danny, man," the person replied. His RA. Probably here to tell him he had lost his scholarships from lack of class attendance. He probably should have thought of that before skipping out on a month of classes. And now that he had said something, he had to open the door. 

As the door swung open, a smile popped up on the face of Danny, even though Carter could almost smell the disdain coming from his RA. Carter felt guilty having that feeling. Danny was gorgeous, with tanned skin and eyes so soulful your heart could easily melt from his gaze. His personality was golden, always caring and sweet, and intelligent to boot. All in all, everything Carter could hope for in a man. If Danny wasn't totally out of his league. His own current... situation didn't help things either.

Carter braced himself on the door as he looked his RA in the eyes.

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Carter struggled to find the right words to say. He knew this conversation would most likely not end well. His anxiety was almost tangible, rigid and frantic energy coursing through his body.

"That's what I came to find out," Danny replied. "I was told you haven't been going to classes for a bit over a month. That's a good way to fail a semester, Carter." 

Those words sent Carter reeling. His anxiety was taking over, coupling with a month of little to no sleep and powerful fear and confusion. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he tried to speak, but his voice failed. 

Danny's eyes widened a bit, then he came forward a bit, more in Carter's room than out now. 

"Hey, is everything alright?" a pause. "Are you alright?"

Carter stumbled back toward his bed, breathing becoming erratic. Thoughts raced through his head, but none of them were complete. They were short and disconnected. His head sank into his hands.

Obviously worried, Danny shot over and down on a knee. He was talking, or, Carter thought he was, at least, but none of it reached his brain for processing. Everything in his room was overwhelming him. The smells, the sounds, Danny, and his accompanying smells, stress... fear. And then the window was being opened, a gust of brisk night air hit his lungs. Moonlight spilled in and illuminated the two young men.

Danny's eyes grew wide. He stepped back a pace. Then his jaw set firm. He sank down to eye level with Carter, but didn't make eye contact. The only thing he showed was his neck. Bare and facing Carter. And, for some reason, it calmed him. Made him feel less threatened, less overwhelmed. His breathing gradually slowed, and Danny's head dropped down as he slowly rose and lowered the blinds on the window.

A few more minutes passed, no speaking, no eye contact, just Danny with his head lowered. After what felt like an eternity to Carter, he finally managed to choke out a sentence.

"What's wrong with me?!"

Danny finally looked up, his chocolate brown eyes focusing on Carter's. There was an expression on his face Carter hadn't been expecting. There was pity, worry, and curiosity all in one look. But there was also understanding. A flash of clarity. Of knowledge. 

Danny put a soft hand on Carter's shoulder. He left it there for a minute. The warmth, the contact was comforting. Then, he spoke.

"There is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with you, Carter."

Tears once again came to the troubled youth's eyes.

 

"Then what is happening to me?!" 

Danny's response threw him for a loop. So much so that Carter forgot his fear, his anxiety.

"Have you been out in the woods lately? Have you... seen anything odd?"

Carter knew then that it had indeed been knowledge he had seen flash in Danny's eyes. His RA knew something. In hopes of finding out what that knowledge was, Carter answered honestly. He talked about the party, the drinking, stumbling outside, his horrifying dream.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then, once again, Danny posed an odd question.

"Do you know how polygraph machines tend to find out how people are lying?"

The seriousness of Danny's expression prompted a quick response.

"Heartbeat,"

"Yes. Now... I have a bit of an odd request. Stay sitting, and listen to my heartbeat when I tell you what I am about to tell you. If there is a jump, that means I am lying."

Disbelief was Carter's natural response. How was he supposed to hear a heartbeat from across the room? Danny seemed to sense this, for he quickly responded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but try. Focus only on me, on my heartbeat. Seek the sound out. Just try, Carter."

So he did. He concentrated on Danny. On his chest. On the muscles. On the muscle underneath it that was pumping. 

"You hear it?"

Carter nodded.

"Now listen for a jump. You ready?"

Another nod.

Another pause.

"You were bitten by something. It is called an Alpha,"

Carter didn't understand that. But the heartbeat stayed the same.

"You're a beta now, Carter. A beta werewolf."

Again, there was no change in Danny's heartbeat.


	2. Finding Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is reeling from his discovery about werewolves. That he is one. A stroll outside should clear his head. And it does. Until he finds the clearing where he was bitten. What waits for him there is far more horrifying than his nightmare of the bite, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 75 hits in two days! And thanks for the kudos everyone, it means more than you know. I hope you enjoy!

Danny had indeed knew what Carter was. A newly-bitten beta werewolf. His RA had even shown him things his body was now capable of. Things Carter knew he shouldn't be able to do. Danny had taken his wrist into his hands and flicked it. Claws had come out, claws that were thick, almost opaque black, and very sharp. 

Danny had then helped Carter learn to focus on individual sounds. How to clear his head and to pick them out amongst the loud clamoring of the world around him. And most importantly, Danny had tried to help him learn to drown all the sounds out so the constant clamoring wouldn't drive him to insanity.

When Carter had asked how he knew all of this, Danny gave him a short description of his home town: Beacon Hills. A place where werewolves roamed among the human population in secret. And, to Carter's surprise, other supernatural things as well, though no more detail was given. 

He spoke of an old boyfriend of his, a twin, that had once been an Alpha. Of another Alpha that had been somewhat of a savior to Beacon Hills. One who had a pack, not completely made up of werewolves, but humans, and a few other supernaturals.

In addition to his newfound abilities, Carter had  many more thoughts and questions swirling around in his head, all clamoring to be thought about at once. Others. Other people like him. That lived in secret. Was this something to be ashamed of? Would he be ostracized from society? Was there a way to reverse it? 

Danny had hugged Carter, told him he was going to call a friend of his that was supposed to be in town, a werewolf. He said things would be alright with the full moon out of the way now, and had then left him alone to be with his thoughts. And his thoughts were too much. 

The moon had set now, it was roughly four in the morning, so Carter figured it had to be safe to venture outside. The fresh air might help him calm down. Something he needed quite badly, as Danny had said anger, fear, and anxiety can trigger the shift. That was something Carter was quite sure he didn't want happening.

Carter threw a light coat on over his taught frame, pulled a comfortable pair of jeans on, and slowly opened the door to his dorm. All of the other doors were shut, and he couldn't see or hear anyone in the hall. He crept out slowly, hoping to be unnoticed. After a five minute, nerve racking walk that should have taken half that time, he had made it to the doors to the men's hall. He carefully pushed it open, wincing with every creak of the hinges as if it were a gunshot. And to him, they were.

Finally, he was outside. A light breeze blew past him, and Carter breathed it in like it was his first breath in years. It certainly felt like it had been. 

Carter let his mind wander and his feet do the navigating, not knowing or caring where he may end up. Instead of the thoughts that swirled in his mind earlier, he tried to focus on the sounds around him. The hum of the freeway a few blocks away, the soft pattering of forest animals as they ran in the leaves, the frantic moaning he picked up on from a steamed up car across the campus, and the gentle whisper of the wind blowing past his ears. 

With surprise, Carter realized this was, in fact, calming him. Picking out individual sounds as they drifted around him. Even more unsavory ones, like couples in the backseat. A smile played at the edge of his lips, something he hadn't felt in what seemed like decades.

And almost as quickly, the smile faded. He had caught a scent, one that had struck a memory inside of him.

A scent?! He hadn't realized just how much more acute his senses were, nor any idea of how powerful they could become.

He followed the scent, past a fraternity house, over a small brook, and past a thick line of trees. By the time his eyes had fully adjusted, Carter's blood had already run cold. He knew where he was, and he knew the scent. He was in a clearing. And the smell was the dried remains of his own blood.

Carter knelt, looking closer at the ground as he pulled out his phone and switched on the flashlight. Black and dried blood crusted over a patch of grass that was trampled down. Quite a good bit of blood. His own.

His mind spun quickly. He had thought it had been a bite, going on the limited information Danny had given him, but there was too large a stain here to have been from a bite.

As Carter thought, he began to feel a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He could swear he physically felt someone watching him. He tried to pick a scent out, tried to see into the darkness, but with no training his abilities were limited. As a last resort, he calmed his breathing and listened for a sound. 

To his left and back a ways, there was a crunch, a very soft sound of a footfall on a limb. And another. A low growl vibrated through the night. 

Horrified, Carter rose and faced the noises. He kept his muscles tense, ready to run. And he would have, if two red orbs hadn't shown in the direction he was facing. His muscles went from tense to paralyzed. His heartbeat roared in his ears. 

Then, as if reliving his nightmare, the creature charged him, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. A pain shot through his leg as he connected with earth. Sharp claws pushed his head to the side so he could not see in front of him. Carter tried to scream, but produced nothing but a terrified whimper. 

A low chuckle sounded in his ear, warm breath tickling him. He felt facial hair graze his neck, a tongue trail from his Adams' apple and back to his ear. Then a painfully hard bite on the bottom of his earlobe.

"I am very pleased to see you lived through my bite, Carter," a low baritone buzzed into his ear. "And not just my bite, but my scratch, too," 

The mouth was back on his neck, licking and biting too hard. Carter was mortified. Nothing on or in his body seemed to be working. Least of all his voice, so he could scream for help. 

"Now, you are probably wondering what happened to you, why I did what I did. Would you believe me if I said it was for fun?"

Carter could do nothing but gasp for air between short and ragged breaths.

"I certainly hope you wouldn't. I bit you because I saw potential...promise...and beauty."

With each of the last few words, the man, werewolf, whatever it was, had bitten a small portion of Carter's face, again too hard for comfort, but not hard enough to carry a message of impending death.

"I saw the promise of a strong and young new beta. The beauty of a young man just beginning to discover what his body is capable of. And the potential..." the man grabbed Carter's jaw and turned his head to face his own, red eyes glowing, fangs bared. "The potential to satisfy my every need."

With that, the man slid a claw over Carter's lips, trembling with pure and unadulterated horror.

"What Alpha wouldn't want a pretty young thing like you? Full lips, lean and muscular body, and a firm package!" he snarled as he started to slip a hand down Carter's chest, toward his groin. 

He resisted, tried to struggle away. But the Alpha had pinned him down, making it impossible to move. As the larger man toyed at Carter's waistline, he growled softly, "I am sorry I scratched you so badly, pretty one. I wanted to make sure one to serve under me in every way could survive not only a bite, but a near-mortal wound. And you did. Now...you are mine." 

As the Alpha's hand went beneath the fabric of his boxers, tears started to spill from Carter's eyes. As the claws reached down and Carter's panic rose, a loud and vicious growl sounded behind them. The Alpha jerked up and away, completely tearing the front of Carter's pants away. He struggled to hide his exposed body and looked toward the growl.

He stopped cold. Red eyes, fangs, and a Lupine face stared back at the Alpha who had been so close to raping him. The new Alpha roared, body tensing. The other roared in return.

"He is mine! I bit him!"

The new Alpha advanced, speaking in a soft and measured tone. "No, he isn't. An Alpha who bites at whim and rapes his pack is no Alpha." His eyes shone brighter, anger coursing through his body. "He is a coward!!!" With that, he flung himself at the other Alpha, leaping clear over Carter who was still paralyzed with fear.

Carter watched as the two fought. Punches were thrown, landing with loud and sickening thuds. Scratches, growling. The new Alpha, skinnier and obviously younger, had the strength to lift the other Alpha and slam him into the ground, repeatedly. Slowly, the defeated Alpha stopped struggling. The new Alpha allowed him to stand, seemingly shocked by something. And Carter knew immediately what it was as soon as he looked closer.

The Alpha wore the clothes and badge of a Sheriff.

"You are a Sheriff?!" the new Alpha growled. "You should protect people! Most of all your own pack!"

The Sheriff growled back, "I have enough power both as Sheriff and an Alpha to take what I want! I protect enough people to tale whoever I want! I deserve it!"

The new Alpha rose quickly and slammed a fist into the Sheriff's jaw. He reeled backwards, barely staying on his feet.

"You don't know what you have done. I can make his life hell in this town! I am the fucking Sheriff!"

With that, he turned and ran back into the night.

Carter was shivering uncontrollably from fear and shock. Too much had happened for his brain to process it. The new Alpha saw this, and he approached slowly with caution and respect. He slowly knelt down to Carter, taking off his jacket and holding it out as his face returned to human. Dark brown eyes looked into his as the Alpha said, "Here. Your pants are ripped. Underwear, too. Use this to cover up." 

Finding strength he was unaware he possessed, Carter rose shakily and wrapped the jacket around his waist. The chill of late autumn had apparently found its way into his body as he lie there exposed, for the shivering only grew worse. The pain in his leg wasn't any better either.

"Are you going to be ok?" 

Carter finally managed to choke out a few words.

"I don't know. I-I just...I don't really know."

The Alpha came closer slowly, reaching a hand out to Carter's shoulder. When he didn't withdraw, the Alpha asked where his dorm was. Carter replied as best he could. The Alpha nodded, then motioned for Carter to start walking. 

When he tried, he cried out. The cut was a bit larger than he had anticipated. The other Alpha sank to his knees to look closer. After a moment, he spoke.

"He got your muscle pretty good. It's obvious he didn't want you getting away. It won't heal quickly either, since it was from an Alpha. Are you...are you okay with me carrying you?"

The sincerity in the deeply brown eyes looking up at Carter from his side made him feel reassured. He nodded yes.

The Alpha rose and slipped a hand underneath Carter's legs gently, then braced another on his back. In one swift movement, Carter was off the ground. The Alpha had a muscled chest he wasn't expecting on someone so lean, and it was quite warm, too. He brought his face closer and rested a hand on the Alpha's chest, who then gave a low hum. One that Carter knew, somehow, meant that this pleased the Alpha.

A short while, and much too soon for Carter's taste, they arrived at his dorm. The Alpha gingerly set him down as he unlocked the door, then supported him as he limped to his room door. He unlocked it and hobbled in, the Alpha gently helping him sit on the bed.

"You're gonna need to cover that for at least a day while a scab forms over it. So you don't bleed on your bed, and to prevent infection. You got any gauze or anything?"

"Yeah," Carter replied in a voice raspy from lack of use and huge amounts of fear. "It's in the drawer over there," he said, pointing out a middle drawer where he kept medical supplies.

As the Alpha turned around, Carter took advantage of the momentary privacy to slip out of his torn jeans and boxers and into a loose-fitting pair of gym shorts. The Alpha turned back around as he finished, then flashed a warming grin.

"That was quick."

The Alpha knelt and began wrapping the gauze around a cotton pad he placed on the gash. When it was done, he stood.

"Are you going to be ok?"

Carter knew he most likely would. From what he could tell, werewolves seemed like very resilient creatures, of which he was one now. But a small part of him was scared of being left alone. And another part...another part was grateful, was drawn to this Alpha that had saved him. So he responded in a way he normally wouldn't have.  

"I will, but I am...a bit frightened of being alone right now..." Carter had tilted his head down, and as he finished his sentence, he raised his head up and to the left a bit, slightly exposing his neck. It was almost instinctual, and he somehow knew it would entice the Alpha to stay.

It seemed to work. The Alpha took a sharp breath in when he saw the exposed neck, his slightly uneven jaw set firm. He walked over to to bed and sat down next to Carter. 

"Here? In the room? Or..."

"With me," Carter responded before the Alpha finished his sentence. He knew he had almost been raped, but here, with this Alpha, he felt safe. He didn't want that to end. "And I sleep on the bed. So you can, too. I-it's the least I can do for you, after what you did."

Carter crawled gingerly toward his pillows and under the covers, taking care to not put pressure on his leg. 

The Alpha crawled in next to him, slid under the covers, then looked down at his shirt. It was covered in blood. He glanced over at Carter, a question in his eyes. Carter nodded, and the Alpha slid the shirt off. Tan skin and tight muscles were underneath the shirt. A few small scars. A tattoo on his upper arm.

Carter edged closer slowly, and when the Alpha slid down and opened his arms, he nestled against his chest without a second thought. Heat radiated from the Alpha, as well as a scent like the woods. A calm and musky mix that lulled Carter closer and closer to sleep as he lay in the arms of his savior.

Just as he was about to pass into unconsciousness, Carter mumbled in a voice heavy with sleep.

"I don't think I ever told you my name. It's Carter Wilson."

The Alpha shifted slightly to look down. He smiled sleepily, dark pink lips curling up.

"I'm Scott. Scott McCall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Chapter three is coming very soon, as is the move to New York and the introduction to a rather saucy magazine, Necks N' Throatz. Let me know what you think in the comments!!


	3. Decisions of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is fast changing for Carter, starting with waking up in the arms of the man that saved him from a perverse Alpha. Will Carter go with Scott to New York? Will anything come of his new and quickly growing feelings? What does Scott even feel about Carter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my baby girl, Allie, has been at the Vet for some serious health problems and i needed to be with her. Her surgery is tomorrow, so keep her in your thoughts.
> 
> And 300+ views! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the steaming hot scene in this chapter!

Carter came to consciousness slowly, the warmth of an Alpha making it exceedingly difficult to find the willpower to leave bed. His feelings of safety and contentment did little for his resolve, either. Instead, he snuggled deeper into the warm and lean chest of Scott McCall, the Alpha who had saved his life.

A small smile reached his lips. He had been utterly horrified just a few short hours ago, an Alpha werewolf and Sheriff having pinned him down, fully intent on raping him. That seemed so far away now. He couldn't explain it, but Carter felt none of the things from the night before now, not with Scott's arm pulling him in. 

Glancing up, Carter took in the features of Scott. His wavy, black hair perfectly framing his firm jawline. One that was slightly uneven, but attractive, nonetheless. The perfectly tanned skin of his body that gave rise to sculpted, dark pink lips that seemed always to be set with purpose. His broad set of shoulders held a tight and cut chest with a light dusting of black chest hair, though most of that was in the adorable happy trail that ran down Scott's abs. And just below that... Carter blushed to think.

The rise of his blush was accompanied by another rising, one that was now firmly pressing against Scott's leg. Realizing this and not wanting to scare the Alpha off, Carter tried to pull back, to roll over, anything to give his rising erection space from Scott's leg. As he did this, the Alpha woke, a bit disoriented at first. Carter stilled and hoped Scott wouldn't notice as he looked down and smiled sleepily.

"Morning,"

"G-good morning," Carter breathed, mortified at his current position. As he tried to wiggle away once more, he felt Scott move his leg a little, then stop.

The Alpha smirked, almost imperceptibly, and sat up. Carter followed suit, and pushed the covers off of himself only when he was sure there was no longer anything beneath them to hide.

Scott had gotten up and had started to look for his shirt. As Carter tried to stand, he winced softly, but not softly enough for a wolf's hearing to not pick up. Scott spun and fell to one knee, and gently cradled Carter's leg, unfurling the gauze.

The gash was still there, as expected, but, to Carter's amazement, was no longer open. Parts of it had begun to heal, others had scabbed over. His muscle was tender, but not incapacitated as it should have been.

Scott noticed his shock, and with a smirk reminded him that werewolves heal faster. He also reminded him that this injury had been from an Alpha and would not heal as quickly as normal. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, black flowing from Carter's leg into the veins of Scott. The pain left him, almost altogether. 

Scott again saw his amazed look, responding only with, "You'll learn. Werewolf thing, has to do with empathy."

Dumbfounded, Carter rose slowly to find his own shirt. Scott was sliding his own over his head, seeming to not notice the blood and tears.

"Should you- wear that in public?" Carter poised, an eyebrow raised.

Scott glanced down, took in his appearance, and stooped to pick up the jacket that had been Carter's cover from the night before. He slung it on and zipped it up, hiding the carnage from the recent battle. 

The Alpha stepped closer to Carter, who instinctively looked down. 

"I have to go make a call, and I am also going to get Danny in here. There are some things we all need to discuss."

Carter, quizzically, replied, "All of us? Things like what?"

"You, for one. Your Alpha doesn't seem like the type to give up easily, and I want to make sure you're safe." Scott turned to leave, and Carter said nothing more. Butterflies had exploded in his stomach at that statement. Scott wanted him safe. Maybe that meant... with him?

The door opened, and then closed, leaving Carter alone with a bundle of new information, fears, and apparent decisions that were now an important part of his life. 

Carter knew there were other things he should be thinking about,  a long list of them as a matter of fact. But his mind kept coming back to Scott. The man who had saved him, bandaged him, held him while he slept so he would feel safe. Was that something common with werewolves? Or had Scott developed the same feelings for him as terrifyingly quick as Carter had?

Carter also knew that, after an attempted rape, the last thing he should be doing is mooning over a man. Most people took years to get over this sort of thing. And yet, here he was, head over heels for a man he hadn't known a full day. 

Surely though, that feeling of safety, of completeness, wasn't a fluke? There had to be some new part of him, something to do with his heightened senses, the empathy he apparently had, that knew he belonged with Scott. That knew this man could teach him how to live well, and show him how to live happily.

His thoughts were halted by a familiar scent, followed by a knock on his door. He knew without opening it that the visitor was Danny.

Surely enough, it was.

Carter shuffled over to the door, opened it, and Danny came in and instantly hugged him.

"Scott told me- are you okay?! I shouldn't have left you alone like that! I am so sorry!" Another hug.

Carter returned the gesture, assuring his RA that he was fine. He pulled away and offered Danny a seat beside him on the edge of his unmade bed.

"I feel awful," Danny moaned as he sat and buried his head in his hands. "I didn't know you were going to leave and end up in the woods. Carter, I am so, so sorry."

Carter placed a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder. He felt bad, himself, for how terrible Danny felt about his own stupidity, walking out in the middle of the night with no destination, no one knowing where he was at. The fault lay with himself, and Carter knew it.

"Danny, it's all fine, really. Scott, he- he found me. He saved me."

"At least I did one thing right," Danny sighed into his hands.

"What do you mean?" 

"When I left you, to make that call, it was to Scott. I knew he was in town, on assignment for his job. I thought he could help you out. I am glad as hell I called him. When we came back and you weren't here, he went out to make sure you were okay."

Carter mulled over how events seemed to have conspired to not only have him meet Scott, but to have him in just the situation to have bonded deeply in just a few short hours. Of all the people Danny could have called, of all of the people to find him under the Sheriff, it had been Scott. He was now sure his feelings for Scott weren't foolish, they were there because of gratitude, attraction, and something deeper he did not yet understand. The Fates did not often make mistakes with the people one runs in to.

About that time, another knock came, accompanied by an earthy and sweet musk Carter had no problem remembering as Scott's.  Ignoring the light twinge of pain in his leg, he practically leapt to the door, scaring Danny in the process. 

Scott came in with an air of ease, a smile on his face that said volumes to Carter. He had worked something out.

The Alpha sank to the floor with his legs crossed, and Carter quickly followed suit.

"So," he began after a moment of silence. "Danny. You did the right thing by calling me. You probably saved Carter's life." 

Danny looked up at this, a little of the pained expression he wore gone.

"And because with what I told you, I think we all know Carter can't stay here. The Sheriff was plain about his feelings for Carter. He thinks that he owns him. Which means he needs a new pack. Omegas don't last long."

Carter's heart foolishly leapt at this. If Scott was going in the direction he thought he was, than today was too good to be true.

"Which brings me back to why I was here in the first place. You guys have most likely never heard of it, but I work for a modeling magazine. "Neckz 'N' Throatz". They specialize in pieces for the gay werewolves of New York. But to everyone else in the city, we are just another Playgirl. I was sent to the area to find new talent." A glance at Carter. "Which is perfect! It gives the excuse we need for you to come with me and have a job secured."

As happy as Carter was, the rational side of his brain kicked in. 

"But the college, I can't just leave, can I? I have bills here. And my mom would be worried sick!"

A smug grin crept across Scott's face. "Already thought of that. Danny will tell the school board of a modeling offer you have, and once you have established yourself in New York, you will have more than enough to pay back any loans."

Carter sat in silence, processing a life changing decision. One he had chosen already when he had woken up with Scott this morning.

"And I won't be alone? I will be safe from that other Alpha?"

Scott smiled at Carter, and he swore he could feel his heart melting.

"Of course, I don't let my pack get in harms way."

A new flurry of thoughts in Carter's head. My pack. My Alpha. My new life. My Alpha. My Scott. 

And with that, Danny bid them the best of luck, and left them to pack.

            --------------------------------------------------------------------

Three grueling hours of cleaning and stuffing two suitcases and a backpack later, Carter's room was empty, save the furniture provided by the college. One suitcase held his clothes, the other his few books and movies, and his book bag held his laptop and the last of his clothes.

Scott had been a huge help. He had a knack for stuffing clothes into spaces Carter didn't think had any room left.

There hadn't been too much talking outside of a few comments of Carter's odd fandom shirts and his rather wide range of novel topics spanning from Dune to Rebecca. A large reason for the silence was Carter's own fear he would say something wrong. That he would ruin this dire he was in. Or that he would come on too strong to Scott.

Feeling triumphant with everything finished and put away, Scott fell onto the bed, laying down in moderate exhaustion. Carter gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Done!" Scott cried with a smile on his face. "Shit sorted and done!"

Carter chuckled softly, blushing once more at the Alpha in his bed. Scott noticed, and this time, much to Carter's horror, said something as he pushed himself up on one elbow.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, there's just two years of memories here. It looks so... weird to see it empty," he lied, partially at least.

Scott patted the bed beside him, and responded, "Let's relax a while then. I understand that feeling. When I left my mom's place in Beacon Hills, it felt wrong not having my things in that room." He patted again, and Carter obliged.

Scott pulled Carter closer, and wedged a leg between Carter's. He focused on his breathing, so as not to give rise to any... awkward situations.

"You know," Scott mumbled softly into Carter's hair, "I'm glad all of this happened. Helping people is... It's what I live for. And to not only help someone, but to save them and help change their life... That's something special."

Carter nuzzled his face deeper into the scent of Scott's chest and, without thinking, replied, "You're pretty special yourself."

He froze, hit by the realization of what he had just said. His gut twisted, his body tensed, knowing that this was now the end of his wonderful dream. He could think of nothing to say, so he sat in silence, anticipating Scott pulling away.

But he didn't. Instead, Scott asked, "You really think so?"

Carter said nothing, he waited.

"Because I think you are pretty damn special, yourself."

In slight shock, Carter looked up at Scott from where his head rested on the Alpha's chest. A hand went into his dirty-blond hair.

"Last night, when you let me bandage you, I feel like we bonded. We made a connection. And... I feel like I have known you a lot longer than a day." Scott moved his other hand to the small of Carter's back, rolling him on top of himself, holding him close. "And you were brave. So brave. I was horrified when I met the Alpha that bit me. You faced him and tried your best, up until I got there. And you even tried to walk back yourself." Scott smiled at him. "And I find that incredibly special."

Carter's mind was reeling, but not enough to know that a chance had been presented him. One that was too good to pass up. So he took it.

Carter pushed forward and pressed his lips on Scott's, breathing in his scent. He felt Scott start to open his mouth, and he did too, parting enough to take his bottom lip in, close, and kiss it. He pushed himself up closer to Scott's face, arched his back a little, and pressed into the Alpha's mouth.

Soon, Carter felt a tongue swipe across his lips, and he let it in eagerly. Scott's tongue went in slowly when their lips met again, feeling along Carter's own tongue, then around the sides of it. Carter pushed his tongue forward, and was met with firm pressure. He moaned into Scott's mouth, eliciting a soft rumble from deep in his chest.

After what felt like hours and minutes at the same time, Carter felt Scott's firm hands on his hips, pawing at the hem of his shirt. He begrudgingly tore away as the material was lifted over his head and tossed aside.

Scott ran his hands from Carter's shoulders to his chest, pausing only to give each nipple a light squeeze, then moved them down to his abs, back to his hips, pushing them down. Carter dove back into his Alpha's lips, darting a tongue in and feeling around before spreading his legs to straddle Scott. He felt a hand push down on the small of his back, and then found himself rolling over until Scott was in-between his legs, over him. 

As Scott lifted his own shirt off, Carter took his turn at running his hands over a body. He started at the still adorable happy trail, worked over the firm abs, and up to the underside of Scott's pecks. He slowly pushed up and took the right nipple into his mouth.

Scott took a sharp breath in, and held Carter's head close. Carter swirled his tongue around the firm tip, then gingerly nipped at it with his teeth. Scott threw his head back with a soft, eager moan, then dragged his Beta's lips back up to his.

They were hardly breathing air at this point, needing nothing but the closeness of their bodies and lips. When they did part, Scott pushed Carter back down with one hand and trailed the other to his gym shorts. Scott dropped his head and took the waist into his mouth, pulling them down with his teeth as Carter arched his back. Before they were completely off, Scott had dug both hands into his underwear and pulled them off as well.

Carter laid there, exposed beneath his Alpha. His stiff, seven inch dick resting on the light stubble of Scott's face. 

Scott then grasped the base with his left hand and moved his right to Carter's balls, fondling and squeezing gently as he opened his mouth and took Carter. His head bobbed up and down slowly, each time going a little deeper. Carter arched his back and let loose a gasp of pure ecstasy. He reached down and put a hand into Scott's hair, holding on for fear of slipping away into pure pleasure. 

As Scott made it to the base, he held himself there, both balls in the palm of his hand being squeezed with just the right amount of force. Carter could feel the back of Scott's throat tightening from lack of air, the wet, warm canal pushing on the head of his cock. Scott finally gagged and slid back up and off, a strand of saliva connecting him still. 

Carter bent down and pulled him back up to meet his mouth, the wet and swollen lips covering his own. As Scott moved his tongue around, Carter could taste himself, and he loved it. He eagerly pushed Scott's mouth open with his lips, put them inside, and started to suck on the tongue coated in his precum. Scott gripped his shoulders, and his moan reverberated through Carter. 

They pulled apart, panting, Scott with lust in his eyes and Carter with need, and Carter pushed himself over Scott. He sank to his knees over Scott's hips and pulled down his clothes with shaking hands.

It wasn't until Carter had thrown the pants and underwear to the floor that he looked up. He stared in awe at the perfectness of Scott, fully naked beneath him. His broad shoulders tapered into a slim waist that sat upon stout hips. Those hips held a neatly groomed and short-length patch of pubes, resting around an uncut, 8 1/2 inch cock pulsing with want. 

Carter fell down with an open mouth, immediately going halfway to the base and putting one hand on his Alpha's taint, massaging his prostate from the outside. Scott moaned a long, full moan ending with a low, growled, "fuck!".

Carter continued down almost to the base, then slid up, cupping his tongue along the thick girth. When he got to the head, he felt fingers with sharp nails go into his hair. Smiling against the penis in his mouth, Carter swirled his tongue around the head, paying special attention to the underside, then softly grazed his teeth up to the tip, earning a deep growl and panting.

Carter opened the back of his throat and slowly went down, moving his fingers from the taint to Scott's entrance, massaging the hole. We he reached the base, he closed his throat around the head in the back of his mouth, and focused on tightening and loosening. He could hear Scott whimpering in pleasure as the fingers in his hair tightened to match the pressure against Scott's hole.

Carter fought his gag reflex, savoring the feeling of his mouth being filled by his thick Alpha. He could feel sweet and slick precum sliding down his throat. Then, the hand in his hair pulled his head up and Scott came forward, kissing him with abandon. Lips were everywhere, their mouths pressed together in a wet, hot fury of need and lust.

Scott pulled away and slid down beside Carter to his backside. Carter slid his front half down onto the bed, keeping his back in the air. Then, all at once, he felt stubble, hot and wet lips, and tongue up against his hole. He let loose a high pitched moan, urging Scott to continue. Continue, he did.

Scott pushed his lips around Carter's entrance, formed a bit of a vacuum, and suckled gently, bringing the skin forward to his tongue. He slid it around in circles before going inside, rimming the edge of Carter's insides. Carter felt his claws slip out as he gripped the bed hard, precum drooling in a puddle beneath him.

As Scott relaxed, his own back end drifted toward Carter, who eagerly climbed on top, pulled Scott's legs forward, and began to rim. He had little stubble to tickle Scott, but he could still feel the other man shiver in anticipation as Carter darted his tongue over the slightly hairy ass. Both were nothing more than a mess of moans now.

Carter grazed a gentle line of teeth against Scott's hole and was given a sudden groan of ecstasy into his own ass in return. Carter smiled, knowing Scott liked teeth so much.

They continued this way until Scott pulled back and shoved Carter down, straddling him. He backed up to Carter's dick and wrapped a hand around it before raising. Keeping eye contact, breathing heavy through swollen lips, he lowered himself down on Carter. He winced slightly, and Carter could do nothing but moan his Alpha's name as the tight hole stretched around his member.

Carter hadn't expected this, for Scott to ride him. But he was having too much fun to ask questions. Scott rose, pushing his hips toward Carter's face, dick spilling precum onto his bare chest, then sank back down with his hips retreating. He picked up pace, and Carter shivered as he felt his climax approaching.

He didn't want this to end yet. He needed it to go on. Breathing heavy, he used his knees to let Scott know to get off. When he did, Carter pulled his legs back and scooted down to be up against Scott. Spitting a bit more into his hand, Scott massaged his dick, then pulled Carter's legs up over his shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss his Beta's lips, and as he did, slid in. 

Carter moaned loudly and unashamedly into Scott's mouth as he pumped in, hips rocking into Carter. Each inch deeper took him to a new level.

Finally, Scott bottomed out, then pulled his head back, both men heaving with pleasure. Scott let his dick sit inside Carter a moment, let the walls get used to the size, then pulled out a bit before pumping back in. Carter moaned like a bitch, and in that moment, he didn't mind. He was a bitch right now. Scott's bitch.

The Alpha pumped harder, picking up pace as he pulled further out, then slamming back inside with enough force to lift Carter up. Carter was leaking hard now, with every thrust in Scott had been hitting his prostate. Reaching out, Carter pulled his Alpha close to massage their lips together while they fucked.

Scott soon stopped slamming and left the majority of his cock inside, instead hammering away at a quick pace.

"F-fuck me! Fuck, Scott!" he moaned as Scott bit his bottom lip.

Carter bucked his hips, bending Scott's dick upwards and right into his prostate. A final, loud moan came before Carter did, streams of white, thick cum shooting up his chest, a few even onto his face. 

Scott reached out with his tongue to lick the cum off Carter's face, then resumed kissing, pushing the saltier liquid between their tongues. 

Scott's tongue began moving gore frantic,  and he moaned against Carter's tongue. Scott reached both hands down and started slamming deeper inside Carter than the bottom had thought possible. 

With a final kiss and moan loud enough for half the dorm to hear, Scott came. Carter could feel the powerful jets hitting the walls inside him, it gave him butterflies.

Smiling and panting, eyes glowing red, Scott lifted a single leg over his head before pulling Carter close, spooning while still inside him.

The panting of the two soon slowed, and there was still no talking. There didn't have to be. Carter and Scott had just become closer than words could have ever done. And they were both happy to lay there, still one with each other, and replay the previous hour.

A long silence passed before Carter finally broke the silence. 

"Scott?"

No response. He called again, and still nothing. Just the steady throb of the semi-hard penis still inside him.

Carter smiled. He had worn the Alpha out. That felt good. It was then he realized what he had been thinking of the two of them during sex. Scott as his Alpha. He as Scott's Beta. He was okay with that. If an Alpha was going to claim him, this was the way to do it.

As long as that Alpha was Scott McCall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all for reading! Be expecting a scenery change next chapter, as well. This is a bit of a longer chapter, but for obvious reasons xD! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Carter fall a bit further for each other every passing hour. Carter says goodbye to the campus and hello to New York. A sheriff begins his hunt for a missing beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, almost 500 views!!! Amazing! And Allie made it through surgery fine, she is now in recovery!

Carter woke with the mid-afternoon sun shining through the windows and a smile on his lips, one that was slightly uncomfortable because of the tenderness of how tender his mouth was. This was no doubt caused by the intense kissing and biting just a few hours before. But all of that was okay, because the man who had caused that was still here with him, arms pulling him closer.

Carter looked up slowly, the light hairs on Scott's chest tickling his face. He met eyes with the Alpha, who was already awake. 

"How long have you been up?" he mumbled in a voice raw from moaning.

"Only a bit longer than you. It was just... nice to lay here, to be with you."

Carter smiled again, then leaned up to softly press his lips on Scott's. He could still vaguely taste himself in the Alpha's mouth, as well as Scott's own, sweeter taste coming from his own mouth. The tastes brought Carter up, and Scott felt it. Looking down, he smiled before grabbing it softly, giving a quick squeeze, and pulling away.

"I wish we had time for a round two," he said, rising off the bed, "but my boss is expecting us soon. He has a jet at a local hangar waiting." 

Scott walked over to the front of the bed to slide his pants on. As he did, Carter couldn't help but admire the perfect ass the fabric was about to cover. He felt deprived of something special as Scott buttoned up.

Carter rose next, slipping his gym shorts back on, as well as his shirt. Scott looked at his shirt, still stained with blood, and tossed it into the trash bin. He opted to simply zip his jacket up halfway for coverage.

As Carter pulled his own jacket on, he felt a firm hand on his waist. His body was turned slightly to be right up against the Alpha, his Alpha.

"You ready, Carter?"

He looked up into Scott's eyes, knowing he would follow this man anywhere, nodding yes.

Scott leaned forward a bit, let Carter come closer, too, then gave a quick lick to Carter's lips, who laughed in surprise.

"We should go then. When we get there, it should be just in time to catch my editor before he leaves for the night. I told him about you, your build. He wants to meet you."

Carter blushed. If the call to Scott's boss had been made any later, he would have had much more detail in his description of Carter's body.

Scott pulled back and grabbed a suitcase, leaving Carter to carry the other and his backpack. Scott opened the door and held it, letting Carter through much like a true gentleman.

As they walked down the hall of the dorm, Carter found himself walking towards Danny's room. He knew they should say goodbye. Thank Danny for introducing him. Thank him for everything.

So when they made it to the RA's door, Carter knocked. Danny soon answered, took in the traveling pieces, and sighed.

"You guys are off?"

"Yeah," Scott replied as he stepped forward. "I want to get in with plenty of time to finish up the arrangements."

Danny stepped forward, too, and embraced Scott. Just from that one action, Carter could sense a history between the two. Nothing romantic, but a history of hardships, of events that had changed them.

As the two separated, Danny said, "Say hi go Lydia for me. Haven't heard from her in almost a year now."

"I will," Scott promised, a sincere smile brightening his face.

Danny turned to Carter next, hugged him, then glanced down as he pulled back.

"Nice scratch marks, Carter," he said with an all-too-knowing smirk. "He is a good guy. Keep him safe."

Puzzled, Carter responded back, "I think he will be keeping me safe, for the most part."

"That's what you think. He has a habit of trying to protect everyone. That gets him into trouble."

Carter glanced over in time to see Scott rolling his eyes, a grin on his shaking head.

"Good luck. With everything. Both of you." Another hug. A goodbye. And then Carter and Scott were on their way off campus.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair had boarded the jet from a small hangar that had no comparison to the lavish furnishings inside the cabin. Shag carpeting, satin curtains, silk sofas, a television, a bar, and a velvet loveseat were just the beginning of the sights to take in.

As Carter set his bags down next to where Scott had put his other suitcase, he noticed the Alpha eying him from the loveseat. Carter raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming to his lips.

"There's uh- room for two," Scott said in a soft voice, raising an arm behind where he wanted Carter to sit. Carter saw how anxious Scott was for his company. He was, too. That was no reason to give in without teasing, first, though.

"Oh?"

Scott rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Come on, Carter," Scott half-whined. "Please?"

Carter turned his head slightly to the side, exposing his neck. He heard Scott take a deep breath in as he tilted his head to the side more, showcasing more of the soft skin under his chin. 

Suddenly, Scott shot forward, grabbed his hand, and pulled him quite forcibly into the loveseat. The pair laughed the whole way down, smiling at each other. When the laughter quieted, Scott pulled his arm tighter around his Beta, relishing in the closeness.

They sat in silence as the engines roared to life around them, far too noisy for the taste of either. As the elevation rapidly changed, Carter suppressed a whine of pain. Scott seemed to sense it, for he leaned in and planted a kiss onto his ear, and some of the pain left. 

As Scott's lips left, the tickle of a whisper came.

"Don't think about the engines. Focus on something else. Like a heartbeat."

"Yours?"

Scott smiled. "Why not, I am focusing on yours."

Carter slowed his breathing, seeking out the thump of the muscle buried inside the toned chest he was leaning against. He found it soon after, a steady, semi-rapid beating. He nuzzled closer, breathing in Scott's scent as he listened to the heart so close to him. There was a slight increase in the beat as he did this, which made him smile.

After an interval of silence, Scott spoke. Not necessarily looking for a response, but wanting Carter to be caught up on the world he was coming in to. Scott told him about his best friend, a human named Stiles, who was incredibly brave; he had stood up against demons, wolves, mad scientists, even a pack of Alphas.

Stiles had a boyfriend, a former Alpha named Derek. Derek had been Scott's mentor when he was first bitten, and was now an integral part of Scott's pack, as well as the reason he had moved to New York in the first place.

He went on to mention a girl named Lydia, who had been bitten by the same Alpha who had bitten Scott. But the bite hadn't turned her. She had been awoken by the bite, discovering her own supernatural abilities. She had saved many lives and witnessed the end of so many more.

Then came a surprise, one that twisted a knot in Carter's stomach. Scott's boss, Peter Hale. The Alpha who had originally bitten Scott, who had murdered. The uncle to Derek. Scott insisted that, while he wasn't a true member of the pack, he was truly changed. He had found solace in the profits from Neckz 'N' Throatz. That was his true pack. No homicide required.

There was a pause, one that Carter could feel and smell the pain in. Intense pain. Scott continued with his first love, a girl named Allison. She had apparently been beautiful, intelligent, and a reformed Hunter. She had saved many before her death at the hands of a demon called an Oni.

Carter looked up in time to see a single tear run out from Scott's left eye. Any feelings of jealousy instantly evaporated. Scott had loved this girl. Immensely. He had no right to be upset over that.

After another pause, Scott told of a girl named Kira, a kitsune. Carter knew the myth surrounding the word from his history classes in college. She was a lightning kitsune, had skills with a katana rivaled by few, and had been wonderful to Scott. But she had left to learn to control her own power, one that threatened to consume her.

Carter sat with his Alpha, in pain for the losses Scott had suffered, and happy for the friends he still had. He reached a hand up to brush away another tear, and Scott smiled down at him.

"Scott..." In truth, Carter had no idea what to say. No idea except for the one piece of solace he could offer. "If you will have me, I... I would be honored to have you as my Alpha, in every way."

Scott teared up again, and he reached down to cup Carter's face. His jaw was quivering now.

"I- I... I haven't felt anything this instantly right since... Allison." Scott pulled him up, closer to his brown eyes, filled with tears. "I wouldn't want you in anyone's pack but mine. And it is my honor to have another brave beta. My Beta."

With that, Scott kissed Carter through his tears, both knowing everything would be alright. They had each other now, a pack, and love. Something Scott hadn't had in a very long time.

\---------------------------------

The frigid air of New York enveloped Carter as he held Scott's hand, walking down the avenue toward a towering building comprised of white, gleaming marble. Carter pulled the strings on his jacket to close the hood tighter around his shivering chin.

The late fall air of the city felt like the coldest of winter nights back in California. It truly was a whole new world.

Before they entered the revolving doors that were framed by bronze plates reading "Neckz 'N' Throatz," Scott pulled him to the side of the building.

"A few pointers. Don't be nervous. Peter has a bark far worse than his bite. Nowadays, at least. Don't worry about how you look, natural beauty is what he goes for. And..." Scott gave him a quick kiss with just the right amount of tongue, "be yourself. He will love you."

They exited the chilled night of the city and entered the crisp, homey air of the magazine building. The soft red carpet offset the dark brown wood of the walls nicely, adding to the warmth of the place.

There was very little hustle, as most people were leaving at this point. Only a few people were on the ground floor at all. Carter marveled at them. He could smell them. Smell the wolf in them.

A scent caught his attention. He looked to his right, and exiting an office was a man slightly taller than Scott. He had short cut black hair with facial hair to match, with an air of sophistication and power practically flowing out of him. Carter knew he must be an Alpha. Yet, Scott didn't seem threatened by him at all, only a minor scent of anticipation coming from him. He knew why a few seconds later, as the man approached them and extended a hand.

"Well, hello. You must be Carter Wilson. I have heard a good deal about you." The man smiled, a gesture that held the chill of ice and the warmth of fire all at once. "I'm Peter Hale. Pleased to meet you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis was fuming. His wounds were so close to healing, yet still so painful. He was drawing stares from everyone in the Sheriff's Department with his moans of pain. He knew it was because they wondered what their Sheriff had been up to, but it was no business of theirs. Nothing to do with werewolves was.

He did, however, plan on using them to find that little bitch who had ran away. His beta, Carter Wilson. He busted his ass for this town every day, risked his life fighting crime in the day, protecting it from supernatural predators at night. It was his privilege... No, his right, to have a beta to make his free time more pleasurable.

And if his deputies failed him, there was always another option. A bit unsavory of a choice, as he would owe them a favor. But he wanted Carter, wanted to see him squirm and scream as he took his frustration out inside the young man's ass.

Yes, another option. He could always get in touch with what was left of the Alphas. In fact, it might save him time to do that first. 

Ennis picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't bothered with in years. A man with an accent picked up, and he knew exactly who it was that had called. For now he could see.

"Ennis, my friend. What occasion do i have to thank for this call?" Deucalion purred into Ennis' ear.

"As it happens, I need a favor. Someone I need tracked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was shorter, but the events are a setup for the next chapter, which I intend to be longer. We will meet the pack and witness the start of a battle for a certain Beta!


	5. First Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Carter's first shoot, as well as his first time meeting some of the pack. He is a bundle of nerves, and hopes he doesn't mess up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to 600 hits?! You guys are AWESOME! I am working on another story, also Neckz'N'Throatz, an Isaac and Scott pairing. It will be up soon, both updated regularly!!

Peter Hale had been very intimidating, despite his cool manner. Carter had been made even more uncomfortable because, unlike everyone else he had met since being bitten, he could smell no emotional cues on the ex-alpha. The ability to hide that made Carter nervous. 

On the plus side, Peter had approved a photo shoot for Carter, with Scott as his photographer, no less! There would be two other people there, the friends Scott had mentioned on the trip out: Stiles and Derek. 

After Peter had left them, Scott had picked up on Carter's nervousness at meeting his friends, and had reassured the later with a kiss and a promise that the two would love him, that someone who had bonded so quickly with Scott would be someone they would click with.

While the pep talk was appreciated, Carter still had a bad case of nerves as he walked into the studio behind Scott. Against the wall to his left was a wardrobe rack, and next to that were two men. One was thin and of medium height, with short, brown hair and creamy white skin. The other was bigger, with black hair and a light mist of a beard covering a sharp jaw. The skinnier one was up against the wall, talking to the other while they held hands. Both wore typical winter gear, and Carter assumed it to be a part of the shoot.

When the door shut behind them, the pair turned and donned smiles as they saw Scott. The skinnier one pulled his hands away and came to embrace his friend. Carter figured that would be Stiles, since he could smell nothing odd about him. 

That meant the other was Derek. Carter could tell that he had once been an alpha. He had an air of authority about him, one that thankfully inspired comfort.

Around that time, Stiles noticed Carter, and pulled away from the hug.

"New model, Scott?"

Scott turned and opened his arm, signaling for Carter to come forward. He did, folding into Scott's grasp, his innate shyness showing painfully.

"Stiles, Derek, I'd like you to meet Carter. There's a story behind why he is here, but," he said, reaching for a bag on his shoulders, "we have a shoot to do!"

Derek came forward with a gray hoodie and khaki combo, and held it out for Carter. 

"I think he would look great in this. Do you mind, Scott?"

The Alpha glanced over from where he stood assembling a tripod. His eyes scanned the outfit, then Carter. A smile spread across his face, and he nodded enthusiastically. 

"Oh, yeah! Especially against the white of the snow. Thanks, Derek."

Carter couldn't help but smile. Seeing Scott in his element, doing something he enjoyed, taking command... it warmed Carter's heart. 

A curtain was off to one side, and Carter slipped behind it, disrobing quickly. The thick material of the hoodie was warm, almost too warm for the studio, but no one else was complaining. Carter didn't want to seem the amateur by complaining about heat, not with a new job on the line.

As Scott called out positions, the three models finding poses and holding them, Carter took the time to observe Derek and Stiles. They were being professional, of course, but their poses usually had something similar in them, something to tie the two together. Carter was sure the closeness of the couple would come across on the page.

Carter turned his attention then to Scott. Behind the camera, he became a new kind of leader, an alpha of a pack of actors posing for the camera. The positions he called were simple, but worked together in a way Carter knew would make a wonderful photograph.

Scott then called for a wardrobe change. As he changed memory cards for his camera, Derek motioned for him to follow. The models went behind the divide and Derek and Stiles began removing their garments. When Carter hesitated, Stiles gave him a rundown of the shoot to clue him in.

"This is going to be a set called "Hot to Cold," we started out doing the cold scenes, fashion for the winter weather coming up. Next, the hot." He gave Derek a wink, running a hand down his boyfriend's chiseled, hairy chest. "These pictures are all about us, our bodies. Something to catch the eyes of the wolves reading."

"Oh," Carter replied, understanding dawning on him. "So... we are gonna be in our underwear? To look... sexy, or something?"

Derek gave a small laugh, then replied, "Let's go with 'or something.' This magazine does have fashion in it, but it is still mainly something for buyers to get aroused by. Werewolves are creatures of instinct, just like humans. We like scantily clothed men just as much as the next guy. Especially," he pulled an almost naked Stiles into his own near nude grasp, kissed him deeply, and breathed into the other's lips, "when they look this good."

Carter smiled, warming up to the shoot, as well as to Derek and Stiles. He began to remove his own clothing, hoping his underwear wasn't too boring for the taste of the buyers. As he did, Derek eyed him, and Carter heard a small sniff. 

"Scott didn't tell you what this shoot entailed?" he asked. When Carter shook his head no, Derek leaned past the divide and yelled to Scott, "You really should tell your boyfriend what kind of a shoot you are setting it up for when it involves skin, Scott!"

Carter felt himself grow red, heat radiating from his cheeks. Boyfriend... he wouldn't deny he wanted that, but to have people assume that already... He didn't want that to push Scott away. 

Derek obviously saw the blush, for he apologized quickly.

"I-uh, sorry, man, I just assumed... I smell him on you, quite a strong scent. That's how Stiles smells after we are close."

Scott appeared from the other side of the divide, having heard the conversation. He gave Derek a stern look before turning to Carter, pulling his head up to face his with a finger below the chin.

"I hadn't actually gotten around to asking yet, Derek. That's his decision. But I think he knows how I feel."

Carter's heart leapt, and heat rushed anew to his face, as well as his groin. He knew full well he was falling hopelessly in love with Scott, and now knew that Scott felt at least similar. Looking into the soulful eyes of his Alpha, he spoke back.

"You saved me. You gave me a chance to start new. If you want to, I- of course I do."

Scott smiled, teeth showing and eyes squinting, face full of pure joy. He pulled Carter in, their lips connecting with a spark that sent butterflies through his entire body. Carter felt Scott's hand drift to his hips, hidden only by thin boxers, and he slipped his own hands into the Alpha's hair, pulling their lips closer. They broke apart only when two throats were cleared in a very noisy fashion.

As the pair looked over, both Stiles and Derek were smiling from ear to ear. Derek happened to glance down, saw the evidence of Carter's attraction to Scott stretching his boxers, and chortled.

Carter went even more red, but could do little to hide his situation. Stiles put a hand on his shoulder, a knowing look in his eye.

"I understand. Happens to me every time Derek is on top of me in skin shoots. Lots of unusable frames because he went and got me hard." He playfully punched his other half, and all four laughed freely.

Carter knew then that he could make it here. He could be part of a pack. Part of a relationship. And part of Scott's life. 

He knew there was nothing on earth he could want more than that. 

     ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shoot had been a success. Carter had pulled off a skin shoot with no other rising accidents other than the one his boyfriend had causes at the start.

Boyfriend. Carter still could barely wrap his mind around that. He had a boyfriend! An Alpha werewolf at that! He had no idea what to do about it, though, as he had never been in a relationship with anyone before. But he hoped sincerely it was filled with more of what he and Scott were doing now.

The two were nestled together on a couch back at Scott's small apartment, under a warm blanket, in their underwear, watching old movies. Carter was in absolute heaven. The warmth from Scott's body was immense, and his smooth skin was the perfect resting place for Carter's head.

As he looked up at the Alpha, he smiled. Scott took notice, looking down and smiling in return.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just... thinking. Thinking about how lucky I am to be here." He scooted up towards Scott's face. "With you."

Scott used the hand of the arm behind Carter's head to run fingers through his hair, the dirty-blond locks gliding through the grasp of the Alpha. The grip grew firm for a moment, and Carter found himself leaning in to kiss Scott. A soft moan came out, and Scott pulled him on top of his lap.

Carter slid his tongue across Scott's bottom lip, who promptly opened his mouth against Carter's lips. Their tongues slid together, pushing around, tasting, massaging. Carter spread his legs, resting his full weight against Scott's legs. As he did, he felt a hard length press into him.

Wiggling his hips slowly, Carter smiled as Scott's head tilted back and a moan of pent up sexual energy escaped past his lips.

The two continued to kiss as Carter slid his hands down to the waist of Scott's boxers, edging them down. With a soft plop, Scott's dick popped out and rested against the sitting Alpha's stomach. Carter shivered in anticipation of the upward curve of his boyfriend's dick slamming into his prostate again.

Scott planted firm hands on Carter's hips, pushing down the smaller boy's underwear with great force. Carter lifted a leg, pulled it out, and then kicked the underwear to the floor with his other leg. He could feel a hand slip away as Scott did the same with his boxers.

Leaning forward, Carter bucked his hips, rubbing his own erect penis up against Scott's, who moaned and shot a hand out, grasping for a bottle.

Carter knew that it was lube, and when he felt Scott's hand moving up and down his taint, he bent into it, relishing the firmness of the pressure. Scott slipped a lubed finger in, and Carter winced. He put his hands on Scott's shoulders, breathing deeply to relax his hole.

Gently, a second finger went in, and they went in a circular motion inside of him. Carter put his lips up against Scott's jaw, leaving a trail of sloppy, wet kisses as he was scissored open wider.

Carter moved his mouth to the base of Scots jaw, next to his ear, and traced a line to the Alpha's lips with his tongue, then taking time to lick the soft lips so close to his own.

As he did this, a third finger went in, and Carter gasped. Scott pulled back, and in a whisper, asked worriedly:

"You okay?"

Carter simply nodded, repositioned his hands on Scott's shoulders, and began to ride the fingers. He the his head back, lost in pleasure as Scott bent his fingers forward and massaged the knob of his prostate.

After a few minutes of this, Carter could take no more. He wanted Scott, needed him. Now.

"Fuck me."

Scott shot an eyebrow up and smiled. Carter kissed him and started to fall backwards, pulling Scott down on top of him. Carter shot his legs out and wrapped them around the waist of his Alpha, his boyfriend. As he pushed his hips forward, he could feel Scott's cock pulsing between his ass cheeks.

Another push of his hips, and Scott slid in, added by the lube already inside of Carter. Carter immediately let out a loud moan, fading into a whine. Scott was pumping slowly, going all the way in, then pulling back until nothing but the head was left in. Over and over, Carter was filled but Scott, his walls being pushed aside to accommodate the thick cock.

Carter could feel his orgasm coming. He loved that he didn't have to touch himself to cum when Scott was inside him. Loved that his Alpha's dick was all he needed to shoot his load.

Carter put a hand behind Scott's neck, brought his head down, and whined into his ear, "Harder, baby, fuck me harder!"

Scott whined his own string of curses as he pushed all the way into Carter, then pumped quickly. Not much was going out, but the constant pressure that deep inside Carter pushed him closer to the edge. He could also tell the tightness of his ass that deep inside was getting Scott close.

Eyes squinted, panting, Scott leaned over Carter and whispered while thrusting, "Fuck, you're so tight! You're gonna make me-"

Carter cut him off, his hips leaving the couch as he nearly screamed, hot, white liquid shooting out of him, first onto his lips, then into his hair before finishing in a long white stream down his chest.

Scott opened his mouth wide, eyes focused on Carter's, and came inside of his Beta. Scott's voice caught, only hard breath coming out as he pumped his hips into Carter, filling him with cum.

Scott managed to thrust in a few more times with shaking hips before pulling out. He slipped down beside Carter, legs intertwining, cocks still leaking cum. Both were breathing heavy, smiling. 

This time, it was Carter who fell asleep first. He was content. He had given his Alpha, his boyfriend, mind blowing pleasure. He had given him a successful photo shoot. And in return,  Scott was making him the happiest beta in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be a more substantial, longer chapter with more action next time. But who doesn't love some smutty fluff? Thanks again!


	6. The Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle over who claims the Beta is about to begin. Will Carter be taken, or will he once again slip away from his old Alpha. And if so, what will Ennis do in retribution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY about the wait, Christmas was hectic at my job, as was New Years. I promise to update more often and up the quality and quantity of each chapter after this. Your support means the world!

Carter was reeling. Not from the copious amounts of alcohol he and the pack had consumed, but from happiness. The alcohol had done nothing for the wolves of the pack, who were now the guardians of the very drunk human and banshee who were with them. 

To the left of Carter, Derek was practically carrying Stiles out of the bar and down the street. To his right, Lydia was being guided by Jackson. Carter had only just met the two a few hours earlier at a photo shoot. Carter found it oddly sweet to be friends with a psychic creature and the very attractive werewolf dating her. It seemed to be something straight out of a dime novel.

He himself was occupied with Scott, arm draped through his boyfriend's,  footfalls falling in sync down the dark New York Street.

The night so far had been amazing. The pack was out celebrating not just a successful shoot, but one for a special spread. Peter had chosen a few select packs that had worked in the magazine, set up studios, and had shot the packs together,  a touching look into the families of Necks 'N' Throats, no nudity or skin needed.

At first, Carter had been confused as to how this would help the supernatural equivalent of a smut magazine sell copies. Scott had explained to him that a pack was like a family, but not bound by blood. Instead, they were connected by something deeper, more spiritual. Each member of the pack was like a part of a body. And losing a member felt like a part of you was dying.

The werewolf readers, Scott explains further, would see the packs and it would be the equivalent of humans seeing cute, fluffy pictures of models with each other. Which, coincidentally,  is exactly what the human readers would see.

And, because of the success, the bonds that had grown during the shoot, and the fact that that had been the last shoot before the final Christmas shoot, they had gone out drinking. The humans to get drunk, and the wolves to talk and be merry.

The feelings were still strong as the group meandered around the deserted back streets of New York. Each couple stayed to themselves, kissing, talking, stumbling, and enjoying time with their lovers. Carter looked up at Scott, the slightly uneven jaw set in a half-smile that was hidden a bit in the shadows of the street lights, the black curls that framed it, and the dazzlingly white teeth that showed every now and then all evoking a burning desire deep inside of him. 

Carter would have been happy for the mood to continue forever. Or at least until he could get his Alpha into bed for further celebration. But a scent hit him hard. 

Scott had told Carter to always trust his nose. Each werewolf seemed to have their own gift, like Scott's forgiveness, Derek's speed despite his muscles, and Jackson's extraordinary hearing that surpassed most other wolves. Carter had his nose. Scents seemed to flow through am encyclopedia in his mind, and he could identify a smell quickly from over a mile away. So he paid attention to this one. It struck a cord of fear in him he hadn't felt since he had left college. The smell of the alpha who had bitten him.

He didn't say anything right away, he wanted to make sure his nose wasn't mixing scents up first. But the further they walked, the stronger it became. Soon, the smell of two other wolves mixed in. As he was about to say something, a deep, guttural growl echoed through the night.

The wolves stopped dead in their tracks, eyes glowing and muscles tensing. Lydia and Stiles, still drunk, were shuffled to the side behind a dumpster. Both were given strict instructions to not move and to stay quiet. Jackson, Derek, Scott, and Carter faced the howl, claws coming out and faces shifting. There was a brief moment of silence that followed, a painful quiet full of anticipation.

Then, from the smog of New York thick in front of them, emerged an older alpha, eyes red and face covered in black fur. His fangs were long, longer than any Carter had seen to date. And his claws were as black as his fur.

"Deuchalion..." Scott murmured under his breath. At the sound of the name, Carter saw Derek take a small step back from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Ennis..." a foreign accent purred. "You neglected to tell me the beta was in a new pack. Scott McCall's at that!"

The alpha who had bitten Carter came from behind the other alpha, wearing a scowl visible even on the thick smog.

"It shouldn't matter. I bit him. He is mine!"

At that, Scott moved forward, pushing Carter behind him with a stout shove. The other wolves of his pack rallied with him. And, to Carter's surprise, so did Deuchalion.

"You should know, Ennis, that Scott once spared me. A good Alpha does not forget his debts so soon. Nor does he start a pack war over his inability to keep it in his pants!"

With a flick of his wrist, Deuchalion produced a small cane from his coat pocket that extended, which he then held at the ready to attack.

Ennis was fuming. Carter could hear his heartbeat hammering from several yards away.

"And you would side with the scum that destroyed our old pack?! How far have you stooped, Deuchalion? How low must you be to side with a young Alpha over an old friend?"

There was a brief blur, and Carter saw Deuchalion appear in front of Ennis seemingly instantaneously. The speed of the Alpha boggled his mind. He drew his cane back, preparing to strike Ennis, bit was shoved back and into Jackson. The two went down hard.

Carter stared in shock as Ennis shifted into a wolf bigger than even Derek. He had to be at least 7 foot. Fear pulsed through his entire body, much like the night he was bitten. 

And in a flash, Scott and Derek were charging forward, fighting. Derek was pushed away first, a claw dragging through his flesh and scattering blood. Scott dropped back to make sure Derek was alive as Deuchalion and Jackson leapt at Ennis.

Deuchalion managed to tear the tendons of the other Alpha's left arm, rendering it useless, before being rammed by the limp limb and shooting back several yards.

Jackson let loose a fury of swipes at the Alpha's chest, blood flying and small pieces of bone shooting out behind Jackson's claws. Ennis howled, picked Jackson up with his one good arm, and hurled him at Deuchalion, who had just struggled up to a standing position.

Scott flew back to the fight, landing blow after blow to Ennis' face, marring the fur and skin into one. When the attacks were returned, Scott blocked as best he could. But one blow hit him square in the jaw, and he spun through the air, landing on the ground.

Ennis roared in fury, Carter in angst. He ran to his boyfriend, cradling his head. The jaw was broken, and several places were bleeding. His Alpha, hurt. Bleeding. 

A rage engulfed Carter, one he had never felt before. His anger fueled his senses. Time seemed to move slightly slower as he charged Ennis himself, the larger wolf's movements forming a map in his mind of how Ennis moved, where he would go.

Carter ducked a blow, spun to Ennis' back, and dropped to one knee. His knowledge of the human body he had learned in college was racing through his mind as he slashed his hands as Ennis' heels, severing the Achilles tendon. As the Alpha fell, Carter darted to the front, and poised his claws at the bare throat beneath him. He squeezed, and was about to tear the flesh when a blow hit him.

The world faded to black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dim lights of a hospital room filled Carter's vision. A pounding in his head mirrored his erratic heartbeat as he jerked up, unfamiliar with where he was or why he was there.

The door quickly swung open, and Scott came running in. He had a look of worry mixed with intense relief on his face. Carter was sure the expression was on his own face, too, as memories of a fight came flooding back. Scott sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his Beta with no second thought, and Carter did, too.

"Scott, you-you're okay... You're okay!" Carter pulled back and cupped Scott's face. The Alpha winced, and Carter promptly dropped his hands, horrified at having caused his love any pain.

Seeing the reaction, Scott smiled, and reassured Carter. He told him of the fight, the bits Carter couldn't remember. And of how he slashed Ennis' heels.

"You would have killed him, if you hadn't forgotten his one good hand. He almost broke your sternum when he slammed you backwards. "

A pause.

Then, before Carter could respond or think over what had been told to him, that he had almost killed someone... Scott kissed him. A deep kiss, no rush behind it, yet with all the fire of their hottest night together. Carter had one thought in his mind, and he spoke it.

"You risked your life for me."

"And you for me," Scott whispered into his lips. "Derek and Deuchalion chased him off before he did any more harm. I'm just," his voice caught. "I am so glad you are alive."

Carter tried to steady his heart as Scott lowered his head back down onto the pillow.

"He is still... Out there? Alive?"

Scott pit his face over Carter's, kissing him softly before replying,

"Yes. But he won't be bothering you anymore if he knows what is good for him. I think we made it pretty clear." Another kiss, Scott's tongue gently sliding over Carter's. They pulled back, and Scott whispered into Carter's still open mouth.

"He knows that I am yours now. And that you are mine." Carter was melting at the words, heart warming. "God help the idiot who tries to take you from me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but Ennis doesn't give up after one fight. Expect more from him, and from the rest of the pack soon!


	7. A New Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night is always a great time, especially when it is the first time two lover's have been alone in a week. Can Carter and Scott make it through a Star Wars marathon without getting distracted? It is worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, work has been CRAZY! Be expecting more regular and frequent updates. As always, hope you enjoy!

It was date night for Carter and Scott, which the two were profoundly grateful for. There hadn't been much time for the two to be alone the past week, as the pack had been recovering from the recent battle with Ennis. Training, scouting, work outs,  and more scouting had left everyone exhausted and yearning for comfort.  
  
And now, a week later, the time had come. Carter had picked out the first three Star Wars films, as Scott had never seen them, bought a few pounds of popcorn, and set up the living room of Scott's place to be a love nest. The couch and two chairs had been scooted to face the television, forming a barrier you had to climb over. Carter knew this was the wolf in him, seeking a feeling of security. Soft candles had been placed in front of the television as well, the musky scent of their wood- scented wax washing the room. There were pillows galore, and a huge blanket, so the couple could cuddle and watch the movies mostly naked.  
  
Sighing, Carter surveyed his work with a grin as Scott came in holding a good gallon of popped popcorn. The smell of the salted butter hit his nostrils, and Carter gave a low rumble.  
  
Smiling at his Beta, Scott climbed over the couch, the movement showing off his ab muscles. Carter loved it when they cuddled in nothing but boxers. Left little to the imagination, and everything to be felt.  
  
Scott popped the lever on the side of the couch, sending the bottom of both sides up, forming a makeshift bed. As he stretched out and spread his legs, Carter climbed in and cuddled close. Scott's scent mixed with the wooded musk of the candles, and he felt a fire light inside of him.  
  
He knew it wouldn't take much to distract Scott, so Carter tried to calm himself as the beginning lines of Episode IV rolled up the screen. Soon, he was lost in the movie. Lost in the adventure, the plot, the shootouts, and the absolute splendor of being in his boyfriend's arms. When something was about to happen, Carter could feel Scott tense up, he could hear his heartbeat slow when the conflict was resolved. There was something pure about this being Scott's first time seeing a piece of Americana.  
  
As the fighters flew around the Death Star, Carter himself got lost in the action. He was experiencing it like it was his first time seeing the movie, too. And all too soon, the credits were rolling, rising along the screen. He was about to ask Scott for his thoughts when he felt a hand, slick with butter from the still unfinished popcorn, running down his chest, sliding effortlessly under the hem of his boxers, and gripping his dick.  
  
Carter was, of course, hard well before Scott was actually inside his underwear, and when the grip went from soft to firm, he let loose a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp. The intense pressure of Scott's hand around him, the way his dick head was swelling with blood, it made him lose all control of himself. He then felt Scott push his lips up against his ear, tongue snaking out to caress the inside and ever so slightly tongue fuck it.  
  
The amplified squishing sound that Scott's tongue was making in his ear, the warm, wet pressure, the twisting of the tongue all combined to a crescendo as Scott grabbed his chin and rammed their lips together.  Tongues were twisting and gliding, moans floating into each other's mouths as Carter started to turn around to face Scott, crawling out of his boxers in the process.  
  
The two broke apart, and Carter went down to Scott's own waistline, licking the stiff member through the fabric. Scott brought his boyfriend's underwear to his face, breathing in the scent, licking the taste out of the material. Carter, unbearable hard, started to jerk off as he bit the hem of Scott's boxers and pulled down. There was a pop as the eight inch cock sprang loose, staring towards the ceiling. Seeing the Alpha so desperate for the taste of his cock turned Carter on, and he showed it as he opened his mouth and, without hesitation, deepthroated Scott.  
  
There was a loud gasp as a hand shot to Carter's head, fingers locked in his hair. Scott pulled up, expecting Carter to bob his head, but Carter held firm. He could feel himself about to gag, so he started to clench his throat around the head that it was resting against. He could feel the head of Scott's dick compress slightly as the muscles tensed around it. When Scott whined in a high pitch, Carter knew he was on the right track.  
  
He continued to flex his throat, running his tongue along the shaft as he did. He gagged a few times, but it didn't matter. Even as spit spilled past his lips, tears running down his face, he kept Scott's cock as deep inside his mouth as he could. He didn't need air, all he needed was his Alpha's dick.  
  
All too soon, the pull on the back of his hair grew strong, and he was pulled off the dick with a loud smack, and his wet, swollen lips hit Scott's. They mashed their mouth together, sloppiness and passion making both of their chins slick with spit.  
  
Carter reached down behind him to jerk Scott off, earning another high pitched, long whine that went straight into his own mouth. Scott suddenly pulled his hand away, placed his mouth against Carter's ear, and growled:  
  
"No, I don't want to cum until I fuck you so hard you scream my name."  
  
With that, Carter was pushed onto his back, his head resting on the arm of the couch. Scott put his lover's legs on his shoulders and lifted Carter up, so that his ass was up against Scott's face while he still lay on the arm of the couch.  
  
Scott dove into Carter, his nose pushing firmly up against the taint, accompanied by his tongue lapping the outside of Carter's hole. Carter let loose a loud moan, looking up at his Alpha eating him out. He ran a hand up his chest, massaging the steady stream of precum into his few hairs. Scott saw, and reached a hand around to squeeze Carter's dick dick and pump more out.  
  
Soon, Carter felt the wide and slick tongue slip inside of him, and Scott flexed it, the firm muscle stretching his walls out. Carter couldn't help but clench his ass at this, and he felt Scott's tongue collapse inside of him and shoot further in. The Alpha moaned, the deep vibrations following his tongue straight inside Carter.  
  
"F- fuck!" Carter felt his back arch. "Fuck me, daddy!"  
  
Scott's tongue stopped moving, then slid out. Carter realized what he had said, and a deep blush settled into his already red face and chest. Scott looked over the balls in front of his face and smirked.  
  
"No one has ever called me daddy before."  
  
"I, uh..  I have never called anyone that, before."  
  
Scott ran his tongue from the bottom of Carter's crack to the bottom of his balls, still smirking.  
  
"I like it."  
  
With that, Scott pushed Carter's ass down and slid between his legs, face above that of his boyfriend's. He kissed Carter, not as quickly as before, but still holding all of the passion. Carter could taste himself all over Scott's tongue, and when he felt it in his mouth, he closed his lips and sucked on it. Scott's mouth opened to an "O", and Carter sucked more of the tongue into his mouth. He could smell Scott's breath mixed with the smell of himself, feel the Alpha's tongue tensing inside of his own mouth, and he felt his own cock bounce with want.  
  
Scott closed his mouth around Carter's lips, sucking around the lips that held his tongue. Fever took him, and he held Carter's hips as he plunged his throbbing cock in all the way. Carter let loose of Scott's tongue and threw his head back, arched his back, and moaned loudly enough for all of the neighbors to hear.  
  
Panting, Carter looked up and nodded his sweaty forhead, giving Scott the okay to continue. Scott pulled back slowly, letting Carter's walls sink back into place before ramming in again, punching the prostate and stretching Carter.  
  
The Alpha pumped his hips faster, pulling Carter's head up to kiss. The Beta bit Scott's bottom lip, sucking slightly before letting go with a pop.  
  
As Scott picked up pace, the two could hear the wet sounds of Scott slamming into Carter, and it made them both work even harder. Carter grabbed Scott's neck with one hand and wrapped the other around his back, following suit with his legs. Scott seemed to understand, as he stood, supporting Carter's full weight. As he climbed off the couch, Carter could feel the swollen head of Scott's dick hit his prostate several times. By the time they were upright, Carter knew that he wouldn't last too much longer.  
  
Placing a hand on each ass cheek, Scott spread his legs and began to thrust viciously inside of Carter. Each push was so hard it sent Carter to the tip of Scott's shaft before slamming back down to the base. Scott began to whimper between thrusts, and Carter began to whine in return. He wanted to feel Scott's cum fill him up. He would do anything to help his Alpha cum.  
  
And soon he was, a load bigger than Carter had ever felt Scott let loose inside of him. Scott was grabbing at Carter's waist with one hand, pushing as deep as he could with each spurt of cum. Then, Carter swore he could feel a swelling just inside of his anal ring. One that was rising fast. Scott was still cumming, moans and curses coming out left and right.  
  
Scott lowered Carter back down into the couch, and crawled on top of his Beta, all while still inside of him.  
"Fuck, I can't stop! I'm still cumming!" He threw his head back, mouth open wide as he let loose a scream of pleasure, grabbing Carter's hips and pushing the rising pressure deeper inside of him.  
  
"S- Scott, are you knotting?" Carter whimpered. He knew what it was, as he had taken a biology class. He hadn't known werewolves did it, though. It felt amazing.  
  
"Y- yes, oh, baby fuck yes, I am!" Scott managed to choke out through whines and moans.  
  
Carter knew Scott would be cumming for  least a few more minutes, so he reached up and pulled Scott in for a kiss. They slipped their tongues together, the high pitched whines and hip spasms rocking through Carter. The knot wasn't swelling anymore, but the end of it was resting on his prostate. Soon, he was moaning and squirming, too.  
  
The two pulled apart after about ten minutes of cum so heavy it had leaked out last the knot, out of Carter, and on to the couch. The puddle only grew as Scott gingerly pulled his penis out. He went down in between Carter's legs and pressed his mouth firmly against the hole. Carter felt him begin to suck, and knew he was swallowing some of the cum that had been filling him. A few moments later, he felt Scott pop his tongue in to check for any more. Feeling that there wasn't, he pulled back and came up to kiss Carter.  
  
When their mouths met, some of the cum Scott had kept in his mouth slid into Carter's, and the two  massaged their tongues around it, both swallowing.  
  
Scott went down to Carter's still- throbbing cock and started to suck. Carter, still close to orgasm, could do nothing but whine and squirm as the chiseled jaw swallowed inch after inch. It didn't take long for Carter to hit the top, and he felt cum begin shooting.  
  
A lot of cum. More than he knew he could shoot. It kept coming, and Scott sucked every bit down.  
  
"Scott! Fuck! I'm gonna knot, too!"  
  
The Alpha nodded, and slid his mouth to the base of Carter's cock, pushing down as hard as he could. Carter's knot began to swell, and he could feel it grow behind Scott's teeth. Scott gagged, and Carter looked down, worried.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
A nod, a grunt that sounded like a yes. As cum started to dribble from Scott's nose, Carter felt his orgasm subside. His cum slowed down, a small and steady stream now all left that Scott had to swallow. After a few mouthfulls, the knot shrank, and Scott opened wide so he could come off without irritating the sensitive penis.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Carter laughed breathlessly as Scott plopped down beside him, draping a leg over his boyfriend's naked form.  
  
"You took mine in your ass, it's the least I could do." They kissed, each tasting the volumes of cum that had recently been there. "And besides, you taste great."  
  
The two laughed and missed again, a slow kiss that held so many feelings, so much love.  
  
"You know what this means, right? We both knotted with each other."  
  
"What do you mean?" Carter asked.  
  
"We are mates. And wolves mate for life."  
  
Carter smiled. The idea of being with Scott for life.. It was beautiful. Smiling, he snuggled up into Scott, pulling him close before closing his eyes.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I love you."  
  
Carter felt Scott squeeze him closer.  
  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 views! I love you guys, you truthfully make my day! There won't be smut of this level next chapter, so enjoy it while you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If there are things you would like to see in future chapters, let me know! Many thanks!


End file.
